A Random-ness Wiki Community Christmas Special! part 3 (Ending)
Add to this page! It's a COMMUNITY Christmas special! Part 1 Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls... We welcome you tonight for our very last part of... presented by Random-ness Cable, A Random-ness Wiki Community Christmas Special! And now with our very special host, CCs and Cream! CCs and Cream: Thank you all so much for being here! Okay. Now Christmas Eve is almost over, which means that this special is gonna be over. Audience: Awww.......... CCs and Cream: I know, I know, but tomorrow is CHRISTMAS DAY!!! Audience: YAAAAAYYYY!!!!!! *waves arms uncontrollably* (Backstage...) Kermit: Are they mocking me? Miss Piggy: Yes, yes they are and I'm gonna do something about it... And it DOES include my martial arts skills. Kermit: Oh boy... (On stage...) Camera guy: psst. CCs and Cream. CCs and Cream: What? Camera guy: Santa is a bit late on delivering presents...again. CCs and Cream: *sigh* ...What should we do??.....again. Kh2cool: DELIVER PRESENTS ALL OVER THE WORLD!!! CCs and Cream: ...hmm... *snap* Okay! AwesomeCartoonFan01: Then what are we waiting for? The Season 3 finale of Phineas and Ferb? LET'S GO! ???: I STILL Haven't revealed myself! *takes off disguise* I am... Everyone: Dr. Doofenshmirtz ???'s minion: And I am... *takes off disguise* Dr. Rrrrrrobotnik! Everyone: .... Robotnik: .......fine, see if I ever make an entrance ever again. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: There's no need to try escaping, I've already captured Perry the Platypus so that he shall never escape! I have set a bomb on this building too, no one can escape! (Backstage....) Miss Piggy: Here I go *jumps out onto the stage and lands on Doofenshmirtz* AwesomeCartoonFan01: Quick! I'll' go find Perry! You guys get everything ready! CCs and Cream: (Why do I have an undeniable feeling that it's not the Doofenshmirtz we're used to?) Doofenshmirtz: (Because when I'' speak, my name usually doesn't have "Dr." in it.) '''CCs and Cream': (Whoa! We could read each other's thoughts!... Wait, are you the Doofenshmirtz that just captured Perry?) Doofenshmirtz: (I'm standing next to you. The other one is floating in mid-air.) CCs and Cream: (Huh, okay.) AwesomeCartoonFan01: Wait, I'm confused...Oh! there's Perry! *Runs to another spot* CCs and Cream: *snap* Okay! EVERYONE! TO THE SLEIGH THAT PHINEAS AND FERB MADE TWO YEARS AGO! Phineas: Candace, ready to go? It's now or never! Candace: Umm...umm.....this isn't Summer Belongs to You so of course I'm going! CCs and Cream: *thinks and thinks* (That's it! A Random-ness Wiki Summer Special! Teehee.) ALRIGHT EVERYONE! We have to deliver these presents all over the world because Santa is late...again. Now, we have to be quick because the other Doofenshmirtz is chasing us right now. Luckily, Phineas and Ferb built a cannon so that when the other Doofenshmirtz attacks, we can fire back! Got all that? Everyone: Yeah! CCs and Cream: Let's do this. Big Voodoo Daddy: ♫''Grab some holly and mistletoe''♫ ♫'Cause we're gonna go out tonight♫ ♫''We're gonna bask in the electric glow''♫ ♫''Of a million little colored lights''♫ ♫''We've got a lot to do, before the dawn''♫ ♫''So with a mimimum of introspection''♫ ♫''I think you better put your mittens on''♫ ♫''Shake your jingle bell in my direction''♫ ♫''Sometimes I feel like a big snowman''♫ ♫''That's fallen under a plow''♫ ♫''But tonight I'm on top of the world''♫ ♫''We're gonna bring it around somehow.♫ ♫''Christmas is starting now!♫ ♫''Oh yeah, Christmas is starting now.♫ ♫''That's right, Christmas is starting now♫ ♫''Oh yeah.♫ ♫''We gotta hang those stockings on the wall,♫ ♫''This is no time for procrastination.♫ ♫''We gotta trim that tree and deck the hall,♫ ♫''That's gonna be a celebration.♫ ♫''Just a few short hours till Santa comes,♫ ♫''So get ready for the big finale.♫ ♫''We're gonna dance our visions of sugar plums,♫ ♫''And shake it like a bowl full of jelly.♫ ♫''Sometimes I feel like a big snowman♫ ♫''That's fallen under a plow''♫ ♫''But tonight I'm on top of the world''♫ ♫''We're gonna bring it around somehow.♫ ♫''Christmas is startin' now!♫ ♫''Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now.♫ ♫''That's right, Christmas is starting now♫ ♫''Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now.♫ ♫''That's right.♫ (instrumental) Big Voodoo Daddy: ♫''Sometimes I feel like a big snowman''♫ ♫''That's fallen under a plow''♫ ♫''But tonight I'm on top of the world''♫ ♫''We're gonna bring it around somehow.♫ ♫''Christmas is startin' now!♫ ♫''Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now.♫ ♫''That's right, Christmas is starting now♫ ♫''Oh yeah, Christmas is starting now.♫ ♫''That's right, Christmas is starting now♫ ♫''Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now.♫ ♫''Right now. Yeah!!♫ CCs and Cream: Everybody, give a round of applause to Big Voodoo Daddy! *audience applauds* Phineas: So CCs, where to now? CCs and Cream: Hmm... *The other Doofenshmirtz hits the sleigh* Isabella: Alright everyone! You girls know how to do this, right? Fireside Girls: Yup! Isabella: LEAN!!! *the sleigh leans because of everyone's considerably heavy weight* CCs and Cream: READY! AIM! FIRE!!! *Cannon easily hits the other Doofenshmirtz and is sent back where he belongs like a weakling* CCs and Cream: .....Does everything have to be anti-climatic??? Major Monogram: Well, we did it at least. Now we just have to deliver the rest of these presents! Santa: Just leave that to me! Your broadcast time is running out! Just go now!!! CCs and Cream: Alright, Santa. ..... LET'S GO!!! Part 2: ENDING IS GONNA GET RUSHED!!! :D CCs and Cream: Alright everyone. 3, 2, 1 and- Everyone: ♫''We wish you a Merry Christmas;♫ ♫''We wish you a Merry Christmas;♫ ♫''We wish you a Merry Christmas; '' ♫''And a Happy New Year!♫ ♫''Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;♫ ♫''Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year.♫ '''Gir': ♫''We wish you a Merry Jingly;♫ ♫''We wish you a Merry Jingly;♫ ♫''We wish yyoooooOOOOOOUUUUUUUU- .....♫ '''Everyone': ♫''We wish you a Perry Christmas;♫ ♫''We wish you a Perry Christmas;♫ ♫''We wish you a Perry Christmas;♫ ♫''And a (Perry chatters) new year!♫ Mochlum: ♫''I wish you a Merry Christmas!♫ ♫''I couldn't think of lyrics but sing, I must,♫ ♫''I wish you a Merry Christmas,♫ SO SHUDDUP AND DRINK UR EGGNOG! ITS NOT GONNA DRINK ITSELF! RAAAAR! I mean... ♫''And a Nyany new cat!♫ CCs and Cream: ♫''I wish you a Merry Christmas;♫ ♫''And a jolly holly Christmas;♫ ♫''A winter wonderland-y Christmas;♫ ♫''And a glorious New Year!♫ ♫''And gifts shall be given to you and your friends;♫ ♫''Have a wonderful Christmas! The fun never ends!♫ Everyone: ♫''WE'RE GONNA BUG YOU FOR FIGGY PUDDING!♫ ♫''CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE US SOME FIGGY PUDDING!♫ ♫''SPAM US WITH FIGGY PUDDING!♫ ♫'CAUSE WE'LL NEVER STOP ASKING!!!♫ Mochlum: Oh, and also have a good Hannukah! And Kwanzaa. And Three Kings Day. All enjoyable. '''Announcer': Ladies and gentlemen, our wonderful cast!! *audience applauds for a really long time* Well that's all for this Christmas Eve, goodnight Random City and everybody all across the world! THE END (Backstage...) Gaepora: ... Major Monogram: ... (On stage...) Announcer: Hold on a minute, we still have a considerable few more minutes for one more act...but what do we have? I mean we don't have anymore acts to put on anymore. CCs and Cream: Exactly... Hmm. All of our acts have been crossed off of the list but... *lights dim except for one spotlight in the middle* Everybody: ??? CCs and Cream: (...What's going on???) *the curtains raise to find...* Major Monogram: ♫''...On the first day of Christmas, Santa gave to me: a bright green Christmas tree.♫ '''Gaepora': ♫''On the second day of Christmas, Santa gave to me: two red diamond slashes for the bright green Christmas tree.♫ '''Major Monogram': ♫''On the third day of Christmas, Santa gave to me: Three random ornaments with two red diamond slashes for the bright green Christmas tree.♫ '''Gaepora': ♫''On the fourth day of Christmas, Santa gave to me: Four light effects with three random ornaments with two red diamond slashes for the bright green Christmas tree.♫ '''Major Monogram': ♫''On the fifth day of Christmas, Santa gave to me: Five golden rings with four light effects, three random ornaments, two red diamond slashes for the bright green Christmas tree.♫ '''Gaepora': ♫''On the sixth day of Christmas, Santa gave to me: Six popcorn wrappers, five golden rings with four light effects, three random ornaments, two red diamond slashes for the bright green Christmas tree.♫ '''Major Monogram': ♫''On the seventh day of Christmas, Santa gave to me: Seven colored balls, six popcorn wrappers, five golden rings with four light effects, three random ornaments, two red diamond slashes for the bright green Christmas tree.♫ '''Gaepora': ♫''On the eighth day of Christmas, Santa gave to me: Eight mini pictures, seven colored balls, six popcorn wrappers, five golden rings with four light effects, three random ornaments, two red diamond slashes for the bright green Christmas tree.♫ '''Major Monogram': ♫''On the ninth day of Christmas, Santa gave to me: Nine mini dolls of Santas, eight mini pictures, seven colored balls, six popcorn wrappers, five golden rings with four light effects, three random ornaments, two red diamond slashes for the bright green Christmas tree.♫ '''Gaepora': ♫''On the tenth day of Christmas, Santa gave to me: Ten useless gifts D:! And nine mini dolls of Santas, eight mini pictures, seven colored balls, six popcorn wrappers, five golden rings with four light effects, three random ornaments, two red diamond slashes for the bright green Christmas tree.♫ '''Major Monogram': ♫''On the eleventh day of Christmas, Santa gave to me: Promotion to colonel and a new very merry best friend.♫ '''Gaepora': ♫''On the twelfth day of Christmas, Santa gave to me: A PERSONAL, MASTER BATHROOM!!!!!.....and a new very merry best friend.♫ '''Everyone': .....*APPLAUDS VERY VERY LOUDLY FOR A REALLY REALLY REALLY LONG TIME* Gaepora: Ladies and gentlemen... Major Monogram: Boys and girls... Gaepora and Major Monogram: We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Good night. Everyone: *APPLAUDS VERY LOUDLY FOR A REALLY LONG TIME* Announcer: This has been A Random-ness Wiki Community Christmas Special!, presented by Random-ness Cable! Tune in next year for an even bigger Christmas special! G'NIGHT RANDOM CITY AND THE REST OF THE WORLD!!! THE END Epilogue Mochlum: Dang it, I missed the ending. Hm... AwesomeCartoonFan01: YAY! CHEESEBURGER! : Gaepora and Major Monogram: And we still say the last words of these Christmas special because of this line! Gaepora: Indeed. Major Monogram: Yes. Gaepora and Major Monogram: ♫''I've found a brand new best friend and it's-.....YOU!''♫ :) Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Christmas Category:Random-ness Wiki Community Christmas Special